memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Tholian Assembly
The Tholian Assembly is the state government of the Tholian species. The Assembly is jointly run by the members of the Ruling Conclave, individual Tholians drawn from the Political Castemoot of the Tholian Lattice. Its territory is located in the Alpha Quadrant, and bordered by the United Federation of Planets and the Klingon Empire. ( ; }}; ) In 2381, the Assembly joined the Typhon Pact. History :See main article: 'Tholian history'. The Tholians are highly xenophobic and generally limit contact with other races. Humans had never heard of the Tholian homeworld, Tholia, until 2151, when a reference to Tholia was made in the record of a Klingon courier named Klaang, who was carrying information regarding the Suliban Cabal. ( ) Government and Politics The Tholian Assembly was led by the High Magistrates who were capable of making highly important decisions that were carried out by ship commanders. ( ). In addition to them, the Political Castlemoot of the Lattice was also a high ranking authority within the Tholian government. Other organizations within the government included the Leadership Conclave and the Ruling Conclave. ( ) The race made use of a number of telepathically linked networks called Castemoots; one of the elite of which was the Political Castemoot SubLink of Tholian. This collective mindline of the Ruling Conclave which reigned supreme over the Great Castemoot Assembly as well as their species's telepathic network; the Lattice. ( }}) Their society was seemingly formed as a participatory democracy with every adult Tholian capable of attending. However, the sheer number of Tholians means that not all issues can be debated within the Assembly. Instead, the majority of issues were handled in subassemblies which range from a hundred to a million. The composition of a subassembly depends on the qualifications of its members and held ultimate authority within its sphere of responsibility. ( ) The Tholians and many of their brethren held an intrinsic distrust of alien races which they were forced to interact with which was the reason why their territorial annexes were one way propositions. These systems became servile provinces of the Assembly with bipedal Humanoids used in the lesser echelons but remained subservient to even the lowest ranking members of Tholian society. ( ) The Tholians were fiercely protective of the regions of space that belonged to their empire and only rarely allowed foreign vessels to cross these boundaries. ( ) The Assembly was well known for the territorial annexation of neighboring systems which led to those worlds becoming servile provinces of the Tholian state. If there were any bipedal species such as Humanoids, than they became useful members of the lesser echelons of the Tholian Assembly though they were naturally subservient to even the lowest ranking members of Tholian society. ( ) This meant that despite their xenophobic tendencies, the Tholians utilized other races to fight for them such as the Chakuun who were used as shock troopers. The Federation considered the race as nothing but slave soldiers to the Tholians while the Chakuun themselves believed that they were allies of the Assembly. ( }}) Military Members of the lower echelons of Tholian society often served as menials who were conscripted aboard military vessels where they served as command crew. ( ) Starships * , escort * , destroyer * , light cruiser * , cruiser * , battlecruiser * , dreadnought * , juggernaut Foreign Relations In the 23rd century, contact between the Assembly and the Federation had been described as being intermittent at best. ( ) Territory Tholian space was referred to by the race as being the "Territorial Annex of the Tholian Assembly", which suggested that their expansion was one of conquest rather than mutual interplanetary agreement with areas of deep space being often claimed by the Assembly as being their own. ( ) For some time, the Laws of the First Assembly prevented the Tholians from occupying the Shedai Sector as they were forbidden from entering that region of space. ( }}) Deep Space Station M-33 was approximately seven light-years from the Tholian border. ( ) Long range sensor probes conducted by the Klingon Empire showed that the core region of Tholian space consisted of a stellar nursery and a large nebula where new stars were forming. The planetary systems that were identified consist of very young planets that entered the Class C, Class F and Class H categories. These planets were, thus, incapable of supporting Humanoid life. A few rare expeditions conducted by the Klingon Empire had also revealed that those worlds within Tholian territory were reported to be rich in resources; however, there were a large number of inordinate subspace anomalies. This was one of the reasons why the Klingon Empire had not attempted to make an active invasion of Tholian Assembly territory, as the costs far outweighed the gains. Though they were isolationists and xenophobic, the Assembly had been known to be opportunistic as they conducted raids against rival states. These attacks were not full-scale invasions and were tasked with incorporating small territory into the Assembly, the purpose of which was not known as those worlds that were taken tended to have no strategic or resource value. What was known was that once the territory was taken by the Assembly, it was zealously as defended as any other Tholian world. ( ) This meant that the territorial annexation of neighboring star systems was typically a one-way proposition, as once it was conquered, it usually became a servile province. ( ) Conflicts *Devil Wars *Tholian Hive Revolt Appendices Connections External link * Category:States Category:Alpha Quadrant states